1939 Timeline
1938 > < 1940 Home: 425 Serf St., Chicago, ILGus Stevens papers |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 01/14 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/01/14 "Tunes of Tomorrow" |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 01/21 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/01/21 "Dinner with Edna" |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 01/28 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 02/04 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/02/04 |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 02/11 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/02/11 'Mexicali Rose' |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 02/18 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/02/18 Edna Stillwell Joins Cast |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"|02/19 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"|02/19 Performed at the Pantheon Theatre. |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 02/25 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/02/25 Talks About San Francisco |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 02/27 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 27) Gibson Hotel, Cincinnati, OH. Moving to Chicago. Letter, Stout Collection Box #4, Correspondence folder, Lewis Library, Vincennes University |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 03/04 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/03/04 Horses and Racing |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 03/11 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/03/11 "Income Tax Time" |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 03/18 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/03/18 The Thousand Dollars |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 03/25 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/03/25 Marco Polo Skelton |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 04/01 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/04/01 April Fool's Day Program |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 04/08 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/04/08 Skeltons Flea Circus |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 04/15 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/04/15 "Engineer's Mistake" |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 04/22 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/04/22 Party At Reds House |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 04/29 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/04/29 Night Watchman In A Bank |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 05/02 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 02) "Uncle Walter's Dog House" WTAM. Youngstown Vindicator - May 2, 1939 |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 05/06 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/05/06 "Napoleon Bonapart Skelton" 06) Avalon Time moves to Chicago, IL |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 05/13 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/05/13 Purchase Of Manhattan |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 05/20 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/05/20 King Henry the 8th Skelton |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 05/23 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/05/23 |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 05/27 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/05/27 "Edna' Birthday Party" |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 06/03 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 03) The Broadway Buckaroo |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 06/03 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 06/10 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/06/10 Dinner At A Restaurant |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 06/17 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/06/17 "At the University" |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 06/24 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/06/24 Policemans Ball |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 07/25 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 25) Petition for Masonary. Sponor Frank Oliphant Jr. and Morris Johnson. |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 07/01 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/07/01 Looking for a Summer Replacement |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 07/08 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/07/08 Curt Massy Joins The Cast |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 07/15 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/07/15 Madamoiselle Levy |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 07/22 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/07/22 "The Hotel" |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 07/29 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/07/29 Dan McGrew |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 08/05 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/08/05 Headline Holcomb |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"|08/07 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"|07) Presented to the Vincennes Masons |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 08/12 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/08/12 "Moody Brothers" HeadlineHolcomb.mp3 |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 08/19 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/08/19 "Slice of Life - Movies" |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 08/26 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 26) Seeing Red |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 08/26 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/08/26 Highschool Dance Baby Sitting |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 09/02 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/09/02 "Killer Hitchhikers" |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 09/04 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 04) Elected to the Vincennes Masons |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 09/06 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 06) Chicago Variety review by Karin Adir, The Great Clown of American Televison, McFarland & Company |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 09/09 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/09/09 "Nagging Wife" |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 09/16 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/09/16 "Dinner with Edna" |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 09/18 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 18) EA (Masons) |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 09/19 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 19) FC (Masons) |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 09/20 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 20) Master Mason, Vincennes Lodge No. 1 |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 09/23 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/09/23 Asking For A Raise |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 09/27 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/09/27 Moves to Wednesday 8:30. Dick Todd becomes singer |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 10/01 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 01) Visit brothers Denny (65 South Foster) and Paul (East Second Street) in Mansfield, OH. Mansfield News Jounal, 10/02/1939 |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 10/04 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/10/04 Young Couple On Pay Day |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 10/11 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/10/11 Guest Richard B Gilbert |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 10/18 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/10/18 Expecting Father |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 10/25 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/10/25 "New Publicity Agent" |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 11/01 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/11/01 Lady Barber |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 11/08 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/11/08 Trouble With the Landlady |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 11/15 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/11/15 |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 11/22 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/11/22 |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 11/29 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/11/29 |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 12/02 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 12/09 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/12/09 Newlyweds On Their Honeymoon |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 12/13 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/12/13 "Catering" |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 12/20 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 1939/12/20 "House-Hunting" 20) Leaves Avalon Time. |- | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 12/21 | style="padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| 21) Shea's Buffalo (NY) with The Three Toppers (Burt Lancaster), Jo Stafford, Frank Sinatra and Harry James. Classic Images, No. 88, 10/1982 |} Category:Timeline Category:1939